extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Mysterious Specter
A Mysterious Specter is a story by Pluto2 about how the Glatorian and Agori got Certavus' ghost to help them reclaim Atero. Story Chapter 1: First Encounter Gelu was walking back down a cliff, escorting a caravan, until all of a sudden, Malum and his pack of Vorox attacked. They cornered Gelu, and the caravan left him. All of a sudden, a shimmering blue light in the shape of Certavus appeared and started to fight the Vorox. It was the ghost of Certavus. The ghost of Certavus drove Malum and his pack of Vorox away, and then the ghost of Certavus helped Gelu up. "Thank you," said Gelu, but the ghost of Certavus was gone. Chapter 2: Iconox "I swear I saw it!" said Gelu to Strakk, Kirbold, Icius, and Metus-snake. "Come on, Gelu, everyone knows that lots of Glatorian and Agori bring back claims that they saw the ghost of Certavus by that cliff. Why should we believe yoursssss?" said Metus-snake. "Because I was there, along with some other Glatorian*!" said Gelu. The ghost of Certavus appeared again. "I am very real. Gelu is not lying," said the ghost of Certavus. The ghost of Certavus stopped glowing, and all of a sudden, Certavus's dead body appeared. Certavus had mysteriously vanished while on the way back from an arena match with a Skrall, and they had never found his body. A note was attached to his body, saying: You can bring Certavus back to life if you do all of these things: #Allow Metus to become a normal Agori again. #Turn the Vorox and Zesk back to normal. #Allow the Skrall and Bone Hunters to take Mata Nui. That's all you have to do. The note was written in Agori, and it was signed by a Rock Tribe Agori named Atakus. They did not do the first and third things, but lied and claimed that they did. Chapter 3: Roxtus The note finally arrived back at Roxtus. Atakus picked up the note, and read it. He was fooled, and then sent a caravan with a bottle of liquid that could bring anyone back to life. The caravan and Atakus set off, and then they finally reached Iconox. Chapter 4: Iconox 2 The caravan left to return to Roxtus after handing over the bottle. Gelu poured it in Certavus' mouth, and then suddenly Certavus's eyes began to open, and he began coughing. "Gelu, is that you?" coughed Certavus. Gelu gasped. "It works... Well, Certavus, now that we have you back, I have to tell you something," said Gelu. Gelu explained what had happened since Certavus had died, and then Certavus was shocked to hear that Strakk had been banished, and that Gelu had retired. "Iconox doesn't have many Glatorian left... In fact, I don't think Iconox has any Glatorian left, since Strakk has been banished! Iconox needs you, Certavus," said Gelu. Certavus agreed, and then he told Gelu a plan to reclaim Atero. They gathered up as many Glatorian and Agori that they could find, as well as as many Zesk and Vorox they could find. Then they set off to Atero. Trivia *Gelu was indeed there with some other Glatorian. See Legends of Bara Magna to find out what Gelu was doing escorting a caravan back down a cliff.